Nowadays, with the growing maturity of camera technology, more and more users choose to use a mobile phone for photo shooting or video capturing, due to simple operation and portability.
However, in the practice of photographing with a mobile phone, the applicants find that, existing mobile phones fail to adjust clarity in various parts of a captured image automatically or mechanically. Thus, when a user shoots an object at a certain distance through a mobile phone and the object is large, it is hard to take an image clear at various parts for the object. And when the user wants to highlight a specific position of the object, it is difficult to obtain an image clear at the specific location is and blurry at other positions, resulting in poor user experience.